After I Almost Lost You
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This story happenes the same time as The Night at the Hermitage and The Girl He Loves. Not for children. This is Ulrich and Yumi's side. Oneshot!


After I Almost Lost You

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I just wish I did.

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were on Lyoko fighting William an a few Krabs. William held Yumi above his head, Aelita had just deactived the tower, Ulrich was blasted by a krab as he tried to save Yumi when William threw her over the side. Jeremie actives a return to the past.

That morning Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie are at the soda machine, this time Yumi was running late. Ulrich started to wonder if Yumi didn't make it, he worried that she was gone and he never got to tell her how much he loved her. Ulrich then saw Yumi running down the school yard, Ulrich runs to her, pushing Sissi into some mud.

"Yumi, I was so worried about you," said Ulrich.

"Sorry, but without XANA's attack I was able to find out what my parents wanted," said Yumi.

"I'm just glad you're alright," said Ulrich.

"I got the house to my self tonight," said Yumi.

"Yumi, would it be alright if I come over, we need to talk," said Ulrich.

Ulrich and Yumi walk over to the others. Jeremie tells about how, he and Aelita plan to stay up late and work on the program to retrive William and that they had things planned just incase of Jim, again.

After class Ulrich and Yumi go to her house to talk, Jeremie and Aelita go to Jeremie's room. (To find out how that went you'll have to read, "The Night At The Hermitage") Yumi and Ulrich enter the living room.

"Yumi, when William throw you over the side and you didn't show up right away, i thought I lost you," said Ulrich.

"You were worried about me," asked Yumi?

"Yes, Yumi. I was worried because I thought I lost you without being able to tell you that I love you," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I...I don't know what to say," said Yumi trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and I've been falling more in love with you with everyday that passes," said Ulrich, finally being open of his feelings.

"Oh, Ulrich, I love you too! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Yumi, "You were all I could think about when I was falling."

Ulrich pulls Yumi close and kisses her soft sweet tasting lips. Ulrich dreamed of this moment for years and now it was about to happen. Yumi wanted to see Ulrich body, just thinking she might just be a few minutes away was turning her on. Ulrich and Yumi went up stairs to her bedroom, where they started to kisses, again. Yumi removes Ulrich's shirt, he then removes her shirt. She gets down on to her knees and undoes he's pants and slides them down then she goes to pull his underwear off.

Ulrich couldn't believe that the girl he loves was about to give him a blowjob.

Yumi gently grabbed his dick and started to kiss it and lick it, then she took his dick into her mouth. Ulrich couldn't help cumming in her mouth. When he was done cumming, Yumi stood back up. Ulrich unhooked Yumi's bra and started to feel her sweet, soft, prefect breasts, he started to suck on a breast, as he undid her tight black pants, they fall to the floor and then he removed her panties.

Yumi laid down on her bed, Ulrich reached his hand down to Yumi's pussy and inserted two fingers into her. Yumi started to moan as Ulrich pulled his fingers out. Yumi spread her legs for she knew what was nexted, and boy did she want it. Ulrich inserted his dick inside of Yumi's tight, wet pussy and started to move in and out of her. After a little bit Ulrich laid down on the bed and Yumi got on top making sure Ulrich's dick was still inside of her, as he reached up to feel her breasts in his hands. Yumi rides lrich's dick till he cums inside of her. Yumi laid on top of Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't want their tiome together to end but he noticed it was almost 11 o' clock and he had to get back to his drom.

As he got to the door to the dorms, he looked up and saw Aelita on the rope latter. He was able to sneak into his dormroom while Jim was looking for Jeremie and Aelita in the school yard. The nexted morning Jim called Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd in to the office.

"Aelita, where are you guys? Jim hasd us in the office," Said Yumi.

She hangs up as Jim enters the office. Jim starts to question them as a return to the past sends them back to just before Yumi and Ulrich left to go to Yumi's.

"Ulrich," said Yumi.

"Yes, Yumi," Ulrich responded.

"We can go back to house, again, if you want," Yumi said winking her eye.

Ulrich kisses Yumi and they're off.

The End?

A/N: This story and The Night At The Hermitage are two sides of the same story. Please review and let me know what you thought!!! 


End file.
